


Thanks for taking care of Me.

by stressedxnapper (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles too, Leebury - Freeform, M/M, doctor seabury, john is a bully, samuel is a sweetheart, some language, the duel is actually a fight lmao, the rev group are mean, well in my mind they are, whoops, why is this unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stressedxnapper
Summary: Charles Lee got caught up in a fight with Laurens. Samuel is not happy. Doctor Seabury to the rescue.





	Thanks for taking care of Me.

Charles Lee stumbled down the hallway, leading up to his dorm. 

His whole body was shaking as he walked, the pain he was in was unbearable. Blood poured from his cut open nose and down his busted lip. His left eye was throbbing as it began to swell into an ugly reddish-purple color. He could barely breathe as he gripped at his right side. Charles could feel the blood seeping through his clothing but he continued to walk. 

‘Oh God, what is Samuel going to say?’

Samuel Seabury was Charles Lee’s roommate and he overreacted with everything. He would always make a comment on if Charles came back with any kind of bruise, treating him like he was dying. 

But this… This was going to set him over the top. 

The reason he was like this was all of John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton’s fault. They constantly picked at him, especially Hamilton. But tonight was when Laurens decided it was nice to initiate a fight, so Charles went for it.

Charles wasn’t as bad as he tried to be. He knew Laurens was only doing this to impress everyone around him and prove that Washington only respected Hamilton and him along with their buddies Lafayette and Mulligan. 

He may’ve not won this fight fully but Laurens left with a broken nose and a cut ear while Charles took most of the punches and the fall which landed him on his right side, landing on something extremely sharp, causing it to puncture his side. 

With a shaky hand, he took a deep breath before reaching out and turning the door knob.  
It squeaked as it swung open.

Samuel was sitting on his bed, his eyes hidden behind a pair of his glasses as the skimmed the pages of a John Green book. He hadn’t even looked up until he heard the door slam behind his roommate and the pained gasp. 

His brown eyes darted up and met the bloodshot and swollen brown eyes of Charles. 

“Hey Sammy.” Charles says with a smile, weakly waving. His right hand never leaving his side but he followed Samuel’s gaze until it landed on that hand, which was covered in red.  
Samuel threw his book to the side and took his glasses off, quickly running over to his beaten roommate. 

“What the hell happened?” Samuel asked, bringing his hand up to Charles bruised face. Charles winced as he felt the touch of Samuel’s hand to the bruise forming on his cheek. “Oh Charlie… please tell me you didn’t go to Laurens.”

“I did what I had to do.”

Samuel knew about what Laurens was initiating earlier in class. Of course, it was in Washington’s debate class for freshmen. Charles and Alexander got into a verbal fight over the topic of the day. Laurens was egging Charles by insulting him, causing Charles to lash back at him which made John and Charles to be sent out of the class and back to their dorms for the rest of class. 

“Charles, you know damn well you shouldn’t have went. Those guys are just assholes.” Samuel said, still scanning Charles busted nose. “They’ve always been like that… It’s just.” Samuel stopped as he moved Charles hand from his hip and lifted the blood stained shirt. “Dear God, you’ve been cut open.”

“It’s just a small cut… I’m…” Charles stumbled before looking down at the gaping hole in his side, the sight causing him to fall to the ground. “Shit.”

Samuel helped Charles stand up and make his way over to Charles’s bed. Samuel moved the blanket and everything off into the floor as he helped Charles take his long sleeved blue shirt off, throwing it to the side. He carefully pushed Charles back so he was laying down before heading to grab his first-aid kit. 

“Jesus Charlie…” Samuel whispered as he wiped a hot wet rag against Charles side, causing him to jerk. A groan of pain was emitted from Charles as he winced, only causing his eye to throb even more. “Hey… it’s okay.” Samuel cooed, continuing to wipe the blood from his side. “You’re really beaten up.”

“You don’t say?” 

Samuel smiled as he grabbed a bottle of peroxide, “Okay this is going to sting… a lot.” He poured the peroxide into a cap before pouring it on Charles side. 

“Oh god!” Charles whined in pain, jerking around as Samuel held him down. “Shit!” This didn’t help his pain at all. Charles body was aching as the peroxide stung his side while Samuel cleaned it up. His lip was cut and covered in dried blood and his eye throbbed immensely. 

Samuel bit down on his lip, he didn’t like when Charles was in pain. The last time he saw him like this was the second week into the semester when a senior in College punched Charles in the side, causing a huge bruise. This time was worse due to all the other injuries. 

“You’re still bleeding.” Samuel told Charles as he grabbed a bandage, placing it over the cut and a wrap. Charles sat up while Samuel wrapped this bandages around him before tucking it into the lower part. Charles wheezed as he took a breath. “Oh your eye!” 

“I’m fine Sammy...”

“No, you’re not. Your eye is black, your lip is busted, and your nose is cut.” Samuel examined Charles face again before wiping the blood of Charles lip with a new wash cloth. Charles winced but let Samuel doctor him.

Samuel’s eyes stared down at Charles thick bruised pink lip. He bit down on his lip as he continued to clean out the blood before applying Vaseline to it. Samuel’s eyes went up to Charles cut as he cleaned it too, placing a tiny bandage over it. 

Samuel stepped away from the bed, going to the mini fridge that he and Charles shared, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer section. He walked back over and took in Charles view. He was laying there, on his bed shirtless, in just a pair of jeans and his shoes. 

Charles dark brown eyes stared at Samuel’s light ones as Samuel sat beside him, placing the ice pack against Charles eyes. As he did, he saw a smile appear on Charles face. Samuel adored that smile ever since he met Charles. 

Charles took the ice pack into his own hands as Samuel took a deep breath, “Thanks for taking care of me Sammy.”

His heart skips a beat every time Charles called him Sammy. “N-No problem Charles.” He looked at the clock on the night stand, it was almost ten o’clock. “We should probably get some rest… Washington expects us there at seven tomorrow.”

Samuel got up to leave but felt an arm wrap around his waist, his eyes met Charles. “Stay with me? I’m… I’m in a lot of pain, please?”

Samuel nodded, “Just… let’s get changed okay? Sleeping in jeans isn’t good.”

When Samuel reappeared from the bathroom, Charles was just lying on his bed in his red and black plaid boxers while Samuel wore a pair of Sweatpants with the initials of the school on the side of them. He ruffled his shaggy blonde hair with his fingers as he made his way over to Charles’s bed. 

Charles moved back, wincing, before finishing moving back slower. Samuel lowered himself down and laid beside Charles after turning out the light. Charles immediately wrapped his arms around Samuel’s tiny figure, bringing him to lay on his stomach with his head on his chest. 

Samuel relaxed as he heard Charles’s steady heartbeat and then he felt Charles fingers run through his hair, sending chills through his body.  
“Once again Seabury, thank you.”

“No problem Lee.”

“Goodnight Sammy.”

Samuel smiled, nuzzling his head into Charles chest, “Goodnight Charlie”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to be posted on AO3 due to my insecurity of publishing my own work. Please leave comments and let me know your thoughts on this. I love LeeBury bc it's so unknown but yes... please comment... I need motivation to write a Jamilton fanfic...


End file.
